


Do you see what I see?

by TheWatermelonWriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Daddy Issues by The Neighborhood, Dream and George bond wowie, Dream is Synesthetic, Dream's POV, Dreams, Gen, Internal Conflict, M/M, Minecraft, Secret Crush, Song Lyrics, Synesthesia, Twenty-Two Fourteen by The Album Leaf, dreamnotfound, lots of songs woo, mind go brrr, uhhh hi if youre reading this ily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWatermelonWriter/pseuds/TheWatermelonWriter
Summary: Right now, he was listening to “Twenty Two Fourteen” by The Album Leaf.Blue colors clouded any thoughts that tried to make their way to the front of his mind, grey and silver splashes colliding with the cyan and indigos that came about. Sometimes, synesthesia was a wonderful thing, it helped him to see the world the way other people might not ever get to see it, experiencing such bright and captivating colors and sounds to associate with them, but other times, it was so exhausting. Everytime George’s voice was introduced to his brain again…No. Don’t fall into that trap again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Do you see what I see?

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!! If you enjoy this fic/would like to give me feedback please leave a comment, and if you want to just talk about it my twitter is sereday__ :D thank you for reading :))

It was another restless night for Dream. Gears turning, mind wandering, leg bouncing in his chair, fingernails being gnawed at as his brain ran in between topics. Music played in the back of his mind and through his ears- it always did, though- sending soft, soothing melodies throughout his racing head. Patches was asleep beside him, purring along to the soft hum of his computer as it fought against the stifling heat of her fur and the room alone. Right now, he was listening to “Twenty Two Fourteen” by The Album Leaf. 

Blue colors clouded any thoughts that tried to make their way to the front of his mind, grey and silver splashes colliding with the cyan and indigos that came about. Sometimes, synesthesia was a wonderful thing, it helped him to see the world the way other people might not ever get to see it, experiencing such bright and captivating colors and sounds to associate with them, but other times, it was so exhausting. Everytime George’s voice was introduced to his brain again…

No. Don’t fall into that trap again. 

He smiled softly to himself. That laugh… with only a thought, it played in his head like a broken record. In an attempt to regain control over his own thoughts, the volume button was pressed repeatedly. Sounds soon overtook his brain, his ears, his mind, his body, colors swirling and colliding as the melody carried on, like a waterfall that was begging to overflow-

Ba-doop.

The familiar discord ping sound grappled him from the waterfall of colors that was threatening to send him flying into a pool of thoughts and sent Dream hurling back into reality. Sapnap had sent him a message, reading, “Dude, where the hell are you? George’s stream started like 10 mins ago. You awake?” Now he was really hurled back into reality. His eyelids flew open from their relaxed position they were in for a few moments and he sat up so quickly that he got light headed. This, of course, scared Patches, who leapt up from her spot on the computer and onto the floor, taking the cord of his headphones with her. Said headphones were wrenched out of the plug and chased the poor cat around the house until Dream finally caught her and untangled the device from her paws. 

Soon, he was back at his computer, rushing to join the vc as soon as he could. He was met with George’s familiar voice, which put him at ease. “We’ll start the stream soon you guys, Dream just isn’t- oh! Look, chat, there he is, fashionably late as always, however.” Dream rolled his eyes and smirked. He didn’t understand what he felt for George; the man who was the only thing that could cause his mind to come up with such a rainbow of colors and a plethora of emotions so quickly and easily. It was like George was a spiders web, and Dream was a butterfly- the more he tried to get away from it, the more it consumed him.  
He frowned to himself. 

It doesn’t consume you, idiot, shut up and play minecraft. 

“Hello!” He greeted the stream, (mostly greeting George and Sapnap, though) joining the game shortly after. George and Sapnap’s characters sat in front of him, just staring at the pixels of grass beneath them. 

The song had been turned down, but it finally switched to “Daddy Issues” by The Neighborhood. This was another ‘blue’ song, but it was more so a royal blue than a bright, indigo one. It played softly in the background, just as something to ground him. To remind him that he was live in front of thousands of people. 

George’s voice grabbed his attention immediately. It always did. “So, today we thought we’d do a relatively chill stream, just go on the SMP and do things, what d’you guys think, chat?” A flow of comments rolled in, all of them displaying positive things like “Yes!! Can’t wait :))” or “this is a PogChampion moment”, so soon they all logged on and began the shenanigans. 

It’s crazy what you’d do for a friend…

The lyrics shoved red in front of the familiar pinks and comforting baby blues that was George’s voice. This song never really triggered red, it was always a strong royal blue, but now… it felt like the lyrics were piercing his heart. 

He realized he was standing stock still in-game, and not saying anything, so naturally Dream jerked his mouse and quickly clicked the ‘x’ in the corner of the tab playing the music. Now the only thing to occupy him was his two friends, and that was enough in Dream’s opinion. George’s character came bounding towards him, engulfing his screen with a series of punches and giggles coming from the discord call. George’s laugh was a mercury silver like no other, and sometimes, if it was a real, wholehearted laugh, soft pastels of pink and orange swirled with the melancholy silver. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dream asked, laughing along with him. He liked hanging with the two boys he considered to be his family, it was never a dull moment. Sapnap soon joined in on the mugging of Dream, and he screamed. 

“Oh Dream!” Sapnap yelled, laughing himself. Dream screeched, hurling an ender pearl halfway across the map and running away from both of them. 

“Sayonara!” He exclaimed as the pearl landed, and George and Sapnap collectively groaned. They played chase with each other for about 30 minutes, before resorting to gambling- Dream lost his trident to Sapnap, but ended up winning it back, and George didn’t lose anything, he only gained 7 enchanted golden apples, a nether star, and a mending book, causing both of the other boys to become severely less wealthy than when they had started. Patches joined him, leaping onto his desk and laying her head on her paws. He scratched her head absentmindedly, listening to George yell over finding a flower biome. 

Their characters bounded around in the forest, lilacs and roses and daisies filling the screen. “Dream, Dream,” George started, his character running over towards Dream’s, hitting him once and crouching in front of him. “What color is this? Like- the sound, song, thing-” Dream wheezed a bit, walking over towards George’s avatar who was now crouching in front of a cornflower. 

“It’s the color of ‘Twenty-Two Fourteen’ by The Album Leaf. Is that what you meant?” He asked fondly, smiling to himself. 

“Yea, yea!” George exclaimed happily, clicking a few times before the familiar sound of ‘Twenty-Two Fourteen’ was played through the discord window and into his headphones. As the melody carried the song away, he softly hummed to it, swaying back and forth ever so slightly. It was a melodious song more than anything, no words to go with the tune that was a safe place for Dream. This song took him away, swept him from the ground, allowed his mind to wander places other songs didn’t. It was special to him.  
Now it was special to George, too.


End file.
